Goodness Zone
The Goodness Zone '''is basically the positive, heroic alternative/complete opposite to the '''Moral Event Horizon. This comes from the Goldilocks Zone in the Solar System, where Mercury and Venus are close to the sun, which makes them super hot. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are very far from the sun, making them super cold. Earth is in the middle and "just right," like Goldilocks' porridge. When the villain crosses the Moral Event Horizon, he or she carries out a deed so horribly evil it eliminates any sympathy from the audience. So when the hero or heroine plays around the "Goodness Zone," he or she carries out a brave, selfless, or heroic deed that is neither too big nor too small but leaves the audience caring about and rooting for him or her throughout the entire story. Acts of playing Goodness Zone are mostly foreshadowed from noble choices that the heroes take, usually at the beginning of the story. Almost all, and most of, if not all characters are almost variably Pure Good. If the protagonist does this and it costs him his or her life, this comes off as a Heroic Sacrifice. Noteworthy Examples Multimedia Franchise Marvel Cinematic Universe * Black Widow: 'Along with the Avengers, she saved New York City from the Chitauri. She has proven friendly with his friends, especially Steve Rogers, she also help him to escape so that he and Bucky could capture Zemo, knowing that she would get in trouble. * '''Captain America: '''Steve Rogers risked his life to save the world during World War II, defeating the Red Skull and saving many people. He has always fought for freedom and defend his friends, also Bucky, and even though he had made of the crimes in the past, he continued to help him. *'Ancient One: Dedicated her life to protect the world from mystical threats as well as aiding and tutoring Strange the way of magic. She also inspired him that sometimes, sorcerers had to bend the rules for a greater good. *'Yondu Udonta': Though it appeared that he selfishly adopted Peter Quill a.k.a. Star-Lord as his own son rather than give him to his true father Ego, Yondu revealed to played Goodness Zone ever since he did so because he learned that Ego is an apocalyptic entity who will use Quill to assimilate entire world into himself. Even though he and Quill argued in many things, Yondu still cared with his said adoptive son and ultimately, aid him in putting an end of ending Ego's threat once and for all in spite of six endeavor costs him his life, cementing his status as a true father for Quill. Star Wars * Luke Skywalker: Refuses to join the dark side, which leads to his father's redemption. Reason why this counted as Goodness Zone was due to him succesfully brought Vader to the good side where the said feat was something that Obi-Wan was failed to do. * Rey: Saves BB-8 from Teedo when she first finds him and refuses to sell him to Unkar Plutt (whom later revealed to be followers of First Order). Later, through her anger from her family's abandonment as well as her inevitable destiny to aid Luke to rebuild Jedi Order after found Anakin's lightsaber, she stand up against Kylo Ren and agreed to aid Luke to undo the destruction of New Jedi Order that previously destroyed by Kylo Ren himself. Others Anime and Manga *Naruto **'Naruto Uzumaki': He had a number of records of playing Goodness Zone includes: ***Saving Konoha from Pain's assault. ***Managed to convinced Gaara, Nagato, Tobi aka. Obito, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Sasuke Uchiha to the good side where the others are failed or opposed him to do so, especially in latter cases (Inoichi berate him for attempt to reasoned with Nagato due to damages that he had done on Konoha, proving that belief where Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox was nothing but collective hatred within mankind's hearts to be hoax, and successfully reasoned with Obito) ***In anime filler, Naruto saves Iruka, whom has become the father figure for him from Mizuki's large shuriken by using his body as shield in the exact same way Iruka previously protected him. **'Umino Iruka': Revealed that he loves Naruto like a son and optimistic on his dreams, which is apparent as he protected Naruto from the traitor Mizuki's large shuriken by using his own body as shield. In anime filler, Naruto did the same thing to save Iruka from the same attack. Western Animation *Family Guy **'Lois Griffin: '''She saved Scotty Jennings bringing him in the hospital so that he was cured of cancer. Movies Live Action Films * '''Ofelia:' Defies Captain Vidal and gives up her own life for her infant brother. * Dave Stutler: '''Revives the now mortal dying Balthazar so he and Veronica gained a happier life. * '''Owen Grady: Put on a great effort to saving entire Jurassic World park from Indominus' rampage. * Indiana Jones: Played around it when he had to save important artifacts from thieves from various bad guys he crossed paths with. Indiana Jones also successfully saved enslaved children from Mola Ram's clutches as well as the Sankara stones that he stole from the village where the children were taken. *'Craig Robinson (This is the End)': Played this by sacrificing his life so Jay, Seth, and James Franco able to escape from winged demon's attack by distracting the hellbeast away from their car. This selfless act later revealed to be the very key for Rapture for Heaven, and thus inspire his friends to do the same (though only Jay and Seth who succeed in doing so). *'The Grinch: '''Played around it when he let Christmas into his heart and saved Cindy Lou and the presents from falling off of his mountain and returning everything he stole. Animated Films * Disney and Pixar ** '''Simba: '''Lets his father into his heart throughout the story, which is fully done after encouraged by the ghost of his father that led him to makes his noble choice to return to Pride Rock and save it from Scar's tyranny. ** '''Mulan:' Takes her father's place in the army to save his life and China and later, proved herself to be as formidable as male warriors. ** Hiro Hamada: '''After Baymax told him that attempt to avenge Tadashi's death by rendered him into berserker state was nothing but insulted his legacy as well as learned that just like him, Yokai aka. Callaghan's motives of villainous acts were out of vengeance and loss of those whom he cared about, he rally his fellow Big Hero 6 team to stop Yokai in the better way includes reasoned with the said supervillain. He and Baymax even successfully saved Abigail from the portal albeit it costs Baymax's first body. ** '''Woody: Lets Buzz into his life when he realizes Andy needs them both. Later, he gives Jessie another chance to be loved and played with by a child, helps the toys escape Sunnyside, and selflessly donates himself and his friends to Bonnie. * Animation Excluding Disney ** Gru: Initially, he planned using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plot to steal a shrink ray, but slowly grows to love them. In the climax, Gru plays around the Goodness Zone when he admits to Margo and the girls that giving them up was the worst mistake he ever made before saving their lives. His actions lead him to transform from an evil genius into a caring parent. ** Po: 'He have at least one record of playing this in each film as well as around a few ones in tv series (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness): *** In ''Kung Fu Panda, after discovering the reason why the very dragon scroll that he deserved to accept was blank and reflect his visage instead like a mirror, he goes to stand up against Tai Lung and even defeated him, saving Shifu and enabling him to regain the peace that he lost. *** In Kung Fu Panda 2, after learned about Shen's genocidal siege that nearly caused him to be the last of his kind, Po channeled his emotion upon the said revelation to gained the inner peace, which enables him to stripped Shen from his army. He even tries to convince the bitter peacock to forget the vengeance, which unfortunately failed. ** '''Norman Babcock: Successfully reasoned with Aggie's wrathful spirit so she could enable all Judges that responsible for her death entered the afterlife. ** Kubo: Cared for his ailing mother in the beginning and later, avenged his parents' deaths and ridding Japan of Raiden the Moon King's tyranny. ** Maki: After escaping Moreno's chains, he runs off to find his father to save Soula. Later, he makes a promise to watch over and protect Zarafa, which he does throughout the film's running time. In the end, he lets Zarafa go so he can go with Soula and help her. Television *'Winchester Brothers': Trying their best to save the world and innocent people from monsters and hostile supernatural beings. Videogames *'James Heller:' Saving New York from all infected by absorbing them all at once. *'Cole Macgrath': Uses RFI to destroyed The Beast and save the world, though this resulting in many people with Conduit gene all around the world died and the rest wind up evolved as they are capable to awakened their powers without Ray Sphere. *'Kratos': In events of 2018 game, Kratos played this out by turning over a new leaf; He accepted responsibilities from slaughtering Gods of Olympus and train and tutoring his son Atreus over the course of their journey. Because of his change into better person thanks to the power of hope he released to the world, he often found himself haunted by terrible acts of vengeance against Olympians that he did to the point of depressed whenever the subject brought up, but now wholeheartedly understood that vengeance won't bring himself and other peace. He even tried to reason with Baldur out of killing Freya to end the cycle of patricide, only to be forced to reluctantly kill the maddened god when it becomes apparent he can no longer be reasoned. Books and Comics *'Animorphs': Has successfully stopped the Yeerk empire to conquer and enslave entire life on the universe, albeit not without suffering enormous losses. *'Percy Jackson': Risked his life to save his friends and Camp Half-Blood from supernatural threats and saw humanity in the wicked Luke Castellan even after the latter becomes Chronos' host. *'Homer P. Figg:' Braved an entire battlefield to save his brother, Harold. *'Superman': Superman has played Goodness Zone over the course of his life, which also inspired many people to do good things includes confronting injustices in their lifetime. For example, in Superman for the Animals comic storyline, his action in saving a kitten from falling by Ballser during his trip for saving power plant workers from fire inspires Tommy to stand up and stop Ballser from killing animals for fun, unwittingly exposed the bully as the one whom responsible for deaths of pets in his neighborhood. Quotes Gallery grinch holding up the sleigh and cindy.png|The Grinch saves Cindy Lou and the presents Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan deciding to join the army in her father's place. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings Category:Deaths